


Nobody messes with a First Blade

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins, Blood, Capture, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Gore, High Fantasy, Interrogation, Jason is Bruce and Talias biological son, Magic, Mentions of Character Death, Rescue, Restraints, Special Forces, Violence, implied joker murder, improper use of halo references, its not Jason, mentions of lazarus pit, prisoner, queen lois lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Lex believed abducting the cousin of Prince Clark and Queen Lois would help him gain leverage over the couple. He just hadn't anticipated for her to be betrothed to one of the most skilled combatants and magic users within their lands. First Blade of the Silent Shadow and First Prince of Parbat Jason al Ghul will stop at nothing to get Kara back. His team willing to do whatever it takes to ensure their friend makes it home safe and Lex finally understands that he isn't the one who makes people afraid of the dark.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Nobody messes with a First Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11. Prompts were Restraints or Hair Pull. Odd number so written by me.

A slash of his sword and the last guard leading to Luthor’s compound fell. Blood still unfinished pooling on the floor when Jason began striding closer to the stronghold. Too many people had died on the mission so far, he wouldn’t take so long that he lost any of his squad. They were never losing people again, losing Biz had been bad enough. Their gentle giant, their very own Little John, had taken on a hoard of combatants just to ensure his injured team made it out alive. That early mission staying with them all.

Wasting the lives of good soldiers was something Jason always hated. His missions now more infiltrations and assassination based. Going after the scum or those that threatened the safety of his family. Rather than the frontal assault that had killed his brother-in-arms. This mission was the only one since then to involve such an attempt.

A rescue mission would be pointless if they were all dead by the end of it.

Another solider crumpled under his blade. When he’d awoken seven days ago to the pounding on his door before the sun had even risen he hadn’t expected to end up here. The news had been horrendous. Lex had taken his fiancée without realising the hell he was about to unleash.

No-one stole from the al Ghul family and lived. Every life Jason was taking was on Lex’s soul, not his. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped another man’s fiancée in a vain attempt to get Queen Lane to surrender.

Most didn’t know of the relationship between the daughter of the House of El and the first prince of Parbat. Just the same as how few knew how powerful Jason truly was. Born to an heiress to the al Ghul kingdom with a father who happened to be king of Gotham. The true power of the al Ghul lineage kept close to the chest. Ancient magics ensuring they would _always_ prevail. Their family strong and willing to do what must be done…unlike his father and adopted brothers.

Ending up with one of the El family as a fiancée had been an accident. Kara and Jason meeting at a ball hosted by Queen Lane, the younger woman was her cousin by marriage and former heir to the Lane and El kingdoms until Conner was found. The young teen thought long dead after being taken as a mere babe. Lord Luthor never facing the charges he should have due to a tenuous peace between their families.

A peace he’d now destroyed in his attempt to gain the El lands and Clark’s surrender once again.

Jason glanced up and saw more of Luthor’s men pouring out of the keep. Swords drawn and shields ready. He shook the memories of meeting Kara and losing Biz from his mind. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the power of Lazarus to fuel him.

That ancient power always quietly thrumming in his veins now a mighty roar. His strength increased and his body practically invulnerable. He would stop at nothing to get his love back.

Swishing his tan cloak over his shoulder, the fur around the collar soft against his neck and keeping out the chill that always hung around this far north, Jason twirled his sword in his hand. The beautiful curved blade catching the light. It’s green tinge and dark engraving showing off just which family was attacking. The scimitar moving through the air in a way that showed off its craftsmanship. The colouring always attributed to the blacksmith when it was actually a sign of the power connecting Jason to his sword. There was a reason he was seen as mad enough to enter battle without gloves, and it had nothing to do with his health.

A handful of soldiers fled back to the gate. Locked out by the Lord in a childish attempt to halt the al Ghul heir. Others looking around for his people.

They’d never be seen. They never were. They’d have their blade at your throat before that happened under normal circumstances.

Usually that was how Jason operated. His preferred kris safely stashed in its sheathe. The short sword with its many curves feared the world over for its lethality when used by First Blade and Prince of Parbat, Jason al Ghul. A master of shadows, his ability to remain silent due to training since birth.

Two guards broke from the group. Sprinting at him with mad grins. An unhinged air about them as they tried to launch a joint attack. A man and a woman in purple and red armour respectively. Two mercenaries whose loyalty went as far as the payment did.

Another deep breath and he relaxed his body as he breathed out. The guard on his left forearm blocked a wild swing while his blade pierced deep into the purple attacker’s stomach. Knowing he didn’t have time to pull the weapon back and kill the second guard, Jason retrieved his kris. One spin to the right had his second attacker stumbling. A slash of the curved blade and blood poured from her neck. Both dropping to the floor, dead in a matter of seconds.

The longer it took to get to his Kara, worried about what Luthor was subjecting her to, Jason could feel the power of Lazarus rising. He’d been taught to manage it from a young age. It was instilled in him that they never controlled the magic and it never controlled them. They worked in a harmony that allowed for the magic to flourish amongst their family.

Part of that had involved three days locked in a dark cell. No light. No escape. Just the darkness and his own mind to get Lazarus rising. Eyes turning a lurid neon green while his skin took on a low green tone. Unmarked back then, it didn’t show Lazarus the way true harmony would now. Every scar would glow the same lurid neon as his eyes once had. The worst being from the corner of his lip up into the hair on the left side of his head. An assassination attempt on the then second-in-line to the throne that resulted in his scar and a small island called Infinity falling to the al Ghul rule. The assassin working for their leaders in an attempt to destabilise the kingdom of Parbat and unseat his grandfather. Instead, the attack had the opposite effect and his family now had a holiday island where they spent every summer.

The remaining guards, numbered around thirty, looked like old hands. Likely assigned to the Lord to give them an easy job until they left service. None of them predicting how intolerable and insufferable Luthor could be. How he acted without consulting a single deity or advisor. An action that was now getting good people killed. Good people who stood between him and his beloved.

The thirty-odd people dropped like flies. Jason’s sword swinging and slashing through the air. Blood seeping into the cobblestones as he marched towards the gate.

He catches a glance of his reflection in one of the glass coverings over a lamp. The flame inside is extinguished allowing him to see just how far he’s taking his connection with Lazarus. Every scar is lime green. The eye he nearly lost vision in during a training exercise is on its way there too. The blue turning it more vivid turquoise than green while the other remains it’s normal sky blue. His connection with Lazarus managed enough now to keep it from overcoming him.

The gate buckles easily under a press of magic. Hand extended as he forces the air around him to a higher pressure. The wood and metal warping as he pushes his advance.

It’s been a long week. Too fucking long. No news coming from Lane or his mom. Not even his father could get word on how Kara was doing. All of Jason’s information coming from raids, interrogations, and his own set of spies spanning out and hunting Luthor’s people.

Memories of his last interrogation bring a malicious smirk to his face. Scar pulling his lips up even further. His two lead interrogators, Artemis and Grant are warriors whose families fled their home nations. Strong and willing to do what’s necessary to get the job done. Watching them play catch with a Sergeant’s arm while he asked questions to the other prisoners worked so well it was a wonder more groups didn’t utilise it.

Then again, there was a reason Jason’s team of Black Daggers were known the world over by their company name alone and how you knew you were in the shit if the BD’s were sent after you. Like a distorted whisper passed between children, no-one knew the truth about them. Nor did they know how far they were truly willing to go. It’s hard for the truth to come out if every person they capture ends up dead or too traumatised to talk coherently. They are a silent shadow passing through the night. A silent storm sent to wreak havoc for the betterment of the al Ghul’s and their peoples.

Green blade singing through the air, the blood flicks off in a practiced motion that’s become second nature. Heavy brown leather boots with green and gold detailing step inside the keep. Tan cape with white fur billowing behind. Sunlight glinting off all the gold covered metals making up his combat gear. The emerald attached to the pommel of his sword casts green light as he stalks towards his target, and hopefully his fiancée.

After the little display outside the gate any further guard Luthor employed keeps back. Ridiculous really, thinking they’re going to be spared because they’ve let Jason through. A testament to how clever the Black Daggers really are.

A set of doors block his path. Solid oak and probably a good few inches thick. He guesses there is even a thick plank locking the doors, maybe even a barricade.

There is only one problem with Luthor’s little door. He doesn’t know what the First Blade of the Black Daggers can do. A deep breath in, and as he exhales he focuses his energy down.

Lazarus magic flows under and through the gate. Mapping out all it feels for Jason. Every obstacle and structure detailed in his mind. The map forming into a more dimensional view of the future battle zone.

Instead of pulling the magic back into himself Jason gets it to retreat to the door and flows it up through the wood. No longer storing what it sees, just allowing it to seep into every fibre of the wood. An arrow skims past his shoulder, trusting his team to handle it, especially his own archer. Jason focuses on gathering the power in the wood in a way that won’t involve fragments coming back to hit him.

A twist of his sword with a flick of his wrist. Throwing knives falling into his other hand, ready to be unleashed as soon as the door comes down. A quiet moment where the whole world seems hushed.

The explosion is deafening. Wood shattering and throwing splinters inwards to Luthor’s people. The metal attachments embedding in flesh worse than any wooden shard can. It’s so loud that the keep shudders, the foundations groaning from the assault.

Before the dust has even cleared, Jason’s moving. A whir of green metal, a blur even to the most focused of gazes. Spinning. Slashing. Kicking. Knives flying through the air, taking down or disarming whoever he aims them at. His body moving quicker than any non-mage.

That’s when he hears it, hears _her_. A cry of his name from a mouth that, in better circumstances, he loves to hear cry out his name. Now it adds a different style of adrenaline shot through him, not that of a voracious and competent lover but that of a truly honed warrior.

A snarl rips from deep within. Anyone who could lay eyes on Jason would know he was the son of the Demon. An heir to a great empire, yes, but also the grandson to one of the most dangerous men to have ever graced the planet. An otherworldly air about him as he runs towards the sound.

It’s foolhardy. He knows it is. It’s obvious why he and his team have been hunting like the apex predators they are. Luthor’s been baiting whoever is sent as rescue. Luring him in by forcing Kara to cry out.

As he’s running, heavy soles pounding across the uneven floor, the Black Daggers fall into step around him. An attacking formation coming naturally to the group who’ve known each other since they were around ten. His two interrogators to either side and the only other mage bringing up the rear. Only one of them holding back, as their long-range attack its better for Roy to perch high and act as covering fire or lookout. No signal coming from him that Kara’s cry is a ruse.

More people fall to their blades. The trio of blade masters, Kori Anders, and Roy are as focused as they were seven days ago. Bodies kept as close to peak as possible and trained to withstand long excursions and lack of sleep or nourishment.

The last person falls, Artemis’ axe Mistress cutting into his torso from behind, Jason rounds the corner trusting her to have his six and spots Kara. His heart breaks as he takes the sight of her in. Feet managing to stay steady as he makes his way over.

Kara is strung up in the centre of a courtyard. The X shape of the saltire cross keeping her hands and feet spread apart while holding her off the ground as if standing. Rough rope has dug into her wrists and ankles, dried and fresh blood staining them. Her red dress is torn, the skirt in shreds, the sleeves missing altogether, and the belt only just staying closed around her waist thanks to the thick rope crossing over it a handful of times. Her feet are bare, supported by two pieces of wood attached to either leg of the cross, the only support she’s given.

Bruises litter her pale skin, his girl always making him proud as he knows she wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. Her upper lip is cut, connecting to another graze near her nose.

As is always the way with creeps like Luthor, he’s made sure Kara’s blonde locks fall around her shoulders. They frame her face, as close to flowing sunshine as people can get. Usually they’re a beauty to behold, the dried blood on them pushing Jason to ensure Luthor dies as slow as possible.

Her blue, tired eyes flit open and a soft smile slowly pulls at her lips.

That small movement, a tiny recognition in the grand scale, is all Jason needs. He takes her neck in his hand, hair tangled around his fingers and thumb stroking her cheek, to pull her down for a kiss. His other hand, still holding his sword, presses against the only one still secured to the saltire cross. His girl obviously managing to get one limb free before realising, or discovering, the lack of movement Luthor had left her with.

They are always a blaze of passion when together. So hot it can be difficult to be near for too long. Be it arguing over literature, dinner, or carrying out physical affection, you can bet they’ll be doing it with a passion that rivals the woman’s cousin. No woman in the Lane/El family submissive or gullible.

This kiss, as with Kara, is no different.

The world dissolves around them. Bodies, blood, and the fucking saltire cross all disappear until it’s just the two of them left. Breathing deemed unnecessary when both agree their partner is their reason for living.

Every mission Jason carries out is with the upmost care and extensive planning, all so he can get back to her and not force her through what the BD’s went through with Biz. Kara had fired her guards after they’d gotten together, hiring people Talia had trained. Her status as a female of marrying age, and a princess on top of that, putting her at greater risk of kidnapping and other horrid experiences.

They finally part for air and press their foreheads together. Allowing themselves to pant and share the same air as their eyes lock. The neon turquoise is to be expected Kara supposes, knowing what she does about his magic.

“I’m sorry I took so long Beloved.” He very nearly cries right there. Body pressed to Kara’s, a knee slid between her’s to support her weight and catch her if she falls when he releases her.

“You came for me. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
